


Subway Station (18)

by pixar_was_my_childhood



Series: Mads' 100 Prompts Fill [5]
Category: Lego Ninjago, The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)
Genre: Big Brother Kai (Ninjago), Big Sister Nya (Ninjago), Bullying, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Siblings, Subways, Train Station, Wordcount: 100-1.000, chen bullied lloyd, crying lloyd, trainstation, was short originally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24263821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixar_was_my_childhood/pseuds/pixar_was_my_childhood
Summary: Ninjago City's subway service had been abandoned for years after one of Garmadon's attacks left the city without the money to continue running it.When Lloyd ran off after school, Kai and Nya track him down to the empty Ninjago Bay station and they learn who did that to Lloyd.And then rightfully get back at them for doing that to their little brother).~Original prompt: railroad.
Relationships: Lloyd Garmadon & Kai, Lloyd Garmadon & Kai & Nya, Lloyd Garmadon & Nya
Series: Mads' 100 Prompts Fill [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741780
Kudos: 41





	Subway Station (18)

**Author's Note:**

> Should rename it to '100 Fics Written While Sleep Deprived' because that's what it's being.  
> Rated for language.

Lloyd had first discovered that corner of the abandoned and empty Ninjago Bay station when he was in fifth grade, only nine years old.

Back then, Chen's bullying had been more than just words - insults as it is now.

That day Chen had shoved him down some stairs then into a locker, leaving Lloyd with a few too many bruises for his liking, a bleeding nose, and a splitting headache.

Lloyd had been on his way back home when the mostly-boarded-up entrance to the Ninjago Bay subway station and like any nine-year-old kid, he decided to explore it. After that, the platform became somewhere he went to escape Chen's bullying, the whole city's hating of him, people throwing things at him in the street.

When he was in a sophomore in high school and his uncle Wu recruited him for the Ninja Force, Lloyd didn't stop going to the platform, he just had to be more careful when he did so.

* * *

One afternoon, Kai, Nya, and Lloyd had agreed to go get Boba but Lloyd wasn't there.

"Lloyd took off right after school ended. Did something bad happen to him today?" Nya asked, popping her staw through the lid of her cup.

"Something bad is _always_ happening to him," Kai answered.

"That's true. But what if something _really bad_ happened to him? We should go look for him," she decided for them both.

"Do you know where he might be? You two talk a lot," Nya asked.

"Yeah, I do actually. The platform of Ninjago Bay subway station," They had finished their Boba and tossed the cups into the bin.

_Lloyd had told him about his spot on the Bay station platform a while ago after being scared out of his mind because of something Kai can't remember._

Luckily for them, the Boba shop they were at was just by the entrance of the station. They discovered that Kai had been right when they descended onto the platform and Lloyd was there with his legs pulled up and his head in his arms.

"Lloyd? Greenie? You okay?" That was stupid but he needed to say something.

He sounded like he was crying but was trying to be quiet at the same time.

"Greenie, what happened?" Nya tried, crossing the space and kneeling down in front of her honorary younger brother.

It was a few moments before he answered.

"C-chen and a new g-guy," Lloyd's voice was barely more than a whisper, "they've been doing it for weeks now," he added

_So that was why he sometimes came to the warehouse with a black eye or bruised face. _ _First Master , she so hoped what she thought wasn't true._

"What did they do?" Kai asked, joining Nya in front of Lloyd.

Lloyd didn't reply, instead, he looked up at his honorary older siblings, revealing the state of his face.

It was bruised in more than one place, he had a black eye and his nose had been bleeding.

"I'm gonna fucking kill him!" Kai hissed, under his breath.

It's official, she's going to kill that cheerleader if Kai doesn't beat her to it (they could do it together!).

"Kai! You can't kill him!" Lloyd said, inside he was glad that someone, two someones, wanted to kill the fucking annoying cheerleader.

"Hold up, you said Chen had a new guy with him? Do you know his name so I can go kill him too?" the Water Ninja interrupted.

"Y-yeah, his name's Brad Ellis," Lloyd told her. What kind of name was that?

_Tomorrow would be fun!_

Sometime later, the Smith siblings managed to get Lloyd out of the subway station and into Nya's car and were now back at their apartment.

Thankfully, their parents were still at work (they openly expressed their hatred of Garmadon's son, they would be so angry if they found him in their apartment).

Kai went to track down an ice pack for Lloyd's eye as Nya handed him a wet hand towel to clean up the dried blood from his earlier blood nose.

* * *

At school the next day, Kai tracked down Chen (which wasn't hard to do) while Nya tracked down Brad Ellis.

The Smith siblings only waited long enough that they were out of possible teachers' line of sight before they began.

Brad and Chen were sent to the nurse after being found by the on-duty teacher with black eyes and bleeding noses.

The two boys tried to blame it on Lloyd but he had been off-campus getting lunch with Jay and Cole so their blame had no weight.

" _Those two_ have been dealt with," Kai announced triumphantly to Lloyd over the phone.

Despite knowing what his honorary siblings did was wrong, he still felt glad that the two boys had finally, to use what Kai had said, been dealt with.

**Author's Note:**

> I CANT WRITE EMOTIONAL SHIT!  
> This ended up less of a railroad prompt fill fic and more of a hurt/comfort fic.


End file.
